Relato de Naruto
by cristalita
Summary: Naruto amaba a Sasuke pero Sasuke nunca supo de sus sentimientos hasta que un dia algo misterioso pasa y aparece 5 años en el futuro donde se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero Naruto ya tiene novio y ese es Gaara.¿Sasuke lograra recuperarlo? ¿Gaara dejara que le quiten a su Naru? ¿NARUTO A QUIEN AMA?


Hola esta es mi primera historia asi que espero que sean tolerantes conmigo, espero que lo disfruen para empezar ese es un Sasunaru vs Gaanaru y solo les puedo decir que el final no desepcionara a ninguno pero eso depende de uatedes bueno sin mas que decir a leer^^.

Los personajes no son mios son de masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

 **NARUTO POV**

Era una mañana muy linda, la verdad, yo iba a ir con Sasuke a la preparatoria, yo siempre eh estado enamorado de Sasuke pero él nunca se dio cuenta, pero aun así estoy feliz de estar a su lado…, acompañarlo…, me di cuenta que quiere crecer rápido la verdad a mi me da gracia, uno no puede crecer rápido y se lo dije pero ya sabrá el.

Tengo un amigo aparte de Sasuke y se llama Kiba Inusuka el está con migo y me apoya, siempre me dice que le diga mis sentimientos pero creo que no es el momento.

Me encontré con Sasuke caminando muy pensativo, y me preocupe y fui donde él estaba, para acompañarlo a la preparatoria.

-Sasuke… espérame voy contigo—

-mhp— me dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-por que estas triste…- le pregunte al ver su cabeza gacha.

-no te importa dobe— me respondió indiferente.

A veces me pregunto cómo pude enamorarme de él, ni siquiera me ponía atención y mucho menos me miraba fijamente, al principio pensé que estaba loco al pensar en enamorarme de Sasuke pero con los años que lo conozco siempre estaba ahí para mí o eso quería saber, quería contarle mis sentimientos pero tengo miedo a que me rechace y no volvamos a ser amigos.

-si me importa -ttebayo—

-es solo que… sigue me tratan como un niño y sigue sin gustarme—

-sabes que yo estaré a tu lado todo este tiempo no tienes por qué crecer—

-es algo que no lo puedo explicar dobe—

-bueno si tu lo dices pero te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir, no desees tanto eso si hay personas que te quieren y ser de nuestra edad no es nada malo-

-si me entendieras...- me dijo suspirando.

Creo que siempre se preocupa por el mismo, pero no importa si estoy a su lado y hago el intento para que me vea como algo más que un amigo…, seré feliz a su lado.

Nos encaminamos hasta la preparatoria donde vi llegar a kiba.

-Hola Naruto…, hola Sasuke…- nos saludo sonriendo y yo al igual que el sonreí pero Sasuke solo dijo un "Hola", era común en el ser así cortante y serio y creo que en parte ese era otra razon por la que me gusta entonces no me importo.

-Naruto… a la tarde podemos ir a comer ramen yo invito—me dijo Kiba, yo quería ir pero no podía dejar solo a Sasuke entonces.

-no puedo tengo que acompañar a Sasuke—le dije mientras me rascaba la nuca.

-ah… bueno entonces invitaré a otra persona—me dijo un poco triste, yo lo note y solo toque su hombro para que me viera.

-otro día Kiba—le dije mientras sonreía y hacia que Kiba también sonriera.

-De verdad no quieres ir dobe—me pregunto Sasuke.

-no está bien…- le dije.

La verdad sí que quería ir…, el ramen era mi fuente de poder pero por Sasuke hasta me olvidaría de eso, creo que me gusta tanto como para dejar las cosas más importantes en mi vida.

-bueno entremos—Kiba me saco de mis pensamientos y luego entramos.

-¡Sasuke-ku…!—gritaron unas chicas al ver a Sasuke entrar yo solo las ignore al igual que Sasuke y Kiba, pero me enoja que esa chica de cabellos rosados siempre moleste a mi Sasuke y lo sigue haciendo, por suerte el no la tomaba importancia.

Nos dirigimos al curso esa chica que se llama Sakura se aferro a Sasuke, esperaba que Sasuke no le tomara importancia como algunas veces pero me sorprendió el saber que esta vez sí fue diferente hasta hizo sonrojar a esa chica, me moleste y los separe para llevar a Sasuke en un rincón y pedirle explicación.

-Por que esta vez trataste bien a Sakura—le pregunte aun enojado no me gusto que de por sí, la tratara bien mientras que con migo siempre sea serio, aunque fuera mi amigo creo que la rabia me invadió.

-Lo pensé y creo que este es el primer paso para que me dejen de tratar como niño—me dijo normal.

-si… pero ¿por que con Sakura…?—le pregunte.

-No se a quien más..., Ino ya tiene novio y las otras chicas no las conozco de todo—me respondió.

-Pero tiene que ser ahora… no hay mejores formas de mostrar que ya no eres un niño—le pregunte para que dejara de tratar con Sakura.

-Tienes razón aun me queda otra opción—me dijo y yo me alivie, la verdad me enojaría mucho ver a Sasuke con alguna chica, creo… que no lo soportaría.

-aun puedo intentar otra cosa—me dijo.

-si… lo vez entonces deja de tratarla bien y vámonos al curso que ya tocara el timbre—le dije sonriéndole.

-está bien…- fue lo último que me dijo para después caminar hasta el curso, Kiba ya se había ido entonces no presencio la escena y me alegre de eso, pues me estaría gozando toda la tarde o me insistiría para que le diga al teme de mis sentimientos.

Llegamos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y esperamos a que el profesor llegara.

-Buenos días estudiantes—nos saludo y nosotros nos paramos e igual Saludamos, el profesor se llama Kakashi Hatake, siempre lo vemos con mi otro profesor Iruka y supongo que son novios, ya que un día que caminaba por el patio buscando a Sasuke lo encontré agarrando de la cintura a Iruka y no solo eso presencie un beso, no quise interponerme y me aleje para volver a buscar a Sasuke.

Empezamos las clases hasta el receso, Salí a acompañar a Sasuke, la verdad no quería dejar a Sasuke solo... porque temía que algo le pasase, fuimos a comer al comedor nuestro desayuno, el de mi era un sabroso ramen instantáneo y el de Sasuke era ensalada de tomate, creo que le gusta mucho porque siempre lo veo con tomate.

-dobe…- me llamo y yo me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

-si…-

-como están tus padres no les veo en mucho tiempo y la verdad no tuve oportunidad para preguntarte—me dijo, yo estaba impresionado por la pregunta entonces solo sonreí.

-bueno… ellos están bien mi oka-san está sana siempre le cuida mi oto-san—le dije sonriendo-, sobre la empresa nos va bien… pero mis padres están buscando empresas con las que se pueden asociar e intentar hacer crecer la empresa.

-ya veo… entonces te va bien…-

-si… y tu Sasuke..., como esta tu mama o tu papa—le pregunte, ya que él me había preguntado yo también quise hacerle la misma pregunta.

-Ellos están bien… mi hermano Itachi se está encargando de la empresa, me dijeron que crezca para poder ser el próximo dueño y por eso no puedo esperar más.

-estarás bien se que serás un gran jefe, solo espera y no pierdas la paciencia—le dije para que dejara la loca idea de crecer lo más rápido.

Hablamos un largo tiempo…, yo me sentía bien estando a su lado aunque sea un rato.

Luego volvimos al curso mientras que Kiba nos hablaba el por que no estaba con nosotros en el receso, después volvimos a nuestros lugares.

Pasaron las clases hasta la salida en ahí como Sasuke vivía dos esquinas mas debajo de mi casa no era problema para irme con él, pero primero me despedí de Kiba dándole la mano pero él me jalo hasta que me hablo en el oído.

(Debes decirle no puedes guardarlo por mucho tiempo) esas fueron las palabras que me dijo Kiba y después se fue.

Yo trataba de pensar en la manera de decírselo pero tenía mucho miedo, ¿cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? No lo sé pero Kiba tenía razón…, tenía que decírselo ya bastantes años tenía queriéndolo y también años de las que él nunca descubrió mis sentimientos, por más que le daba indirectas…, la verdad que si era un teme.

Lo supe desde mis 13 años cuando yo siempre lo molestaba no sabía cómo pero me incomodaba estar con el y siempre buscaba una escusa para pelear o para que me viera, luego nos hicimos amigos y desde ahí descubrí que lo quería más que un amigo, el día en que tuvo una cita con una chica ese día me puse furioso y lo entendí pues Kiba me explico que era eso lo que sentía.

Se lo tenía que contar y lo haría pero ese no era el momento "se lo diré mañana" fue lo que pensé mientras caminaba con Sasuke.

Llegamos y me dejo en la puerta yo me fui directo a mi cuarto y me volví a vestir con ropa normal, baje a ayudar a mi oka-san que estaba sirviendo la comida entonces yo la ayude a preparar la mesa, después llego mi oto-san y empezamos a comer y terminamos, volví a ayudar a mi oka-san con los trastes y luego me subí a mi cuarto, no Salí de mi cuarto porque estaba pensando como decírselo tenía miedo que me rechazara y me botara como basura, pero creo que él no sería capaz de hacer eso, y me di cuenta al recordar que un día un chico se me acerco y Sasuke le pego y solo me dijo que era su amigo y me ayudaria en todo lo que necesitara yo quería creerle pero sabia que habia algo mas, así que creo que tengo esperanzas de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Ya era de noche y fui a desayunar con mis padres luego me cambie de piyama me fui a lavar los dientes y la cara luego me entre en mi cama y me empecé a dormir sin antes pensar por última vez en Sasuke.

Me dormí a gusto soñé con mi preciado ramen y con Sasuke eso me hacia feliz, una combinación de lo que más me gustaba…, me levanté me vestí mi madre me dio mi desayuno en la lonchera y me fui directo a la preparatoria.

Hoy sería el día en que le confíese a Sasuke mis sentimientos estaba muy nervioso, hoy no vi a Sasuke caminar por donde siempre iba ni lo había visto esperarme, pues el siempre me esperaba si no me encontraba.

Así que supuse que estaba en la preparatoria, me dirigí a la preparatoria y lo encontré hablando con unos chicos, me sorprendí el no hablaba con esos chicos, entonces me acerque y lo llame el me miro y yo se lo diría y no me importaba quienes estaban ahí.

-Sasuke te tengo que contar una cosa—

-¿¡Que…!?—me pregunto indiferente yo estaba nervioso solo esperaba que mis sentimientos si fueran correspondidos…, ya era la hora...

-Sasuke yo… yo….—

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me manden sus opiniones quisiera saber ai les gusto o no, despues iremos viendo a Gaara^^.

Bueno espero que me den una oportunidad^^

Atte:Cristalita^^.


End file.
